The white and blue officer
by Ark19
Summary: The streets of Tokyo-To have a lot of things going in them, the people got the officers trying to get the teens to stop, extreme measures are taken against them. In the midst of the chaos of the streets, someone got the idea that maybe the teens need their own officer making sure they are safe. A rider in white and blue is starting to take on the streets to help and deliver justice
1. Chapter 1

**Alo! Well, this probably will be weird in the beginning, I just felt like writing after playing both games, I just love the JSR franchise. Also, have you heard Memories Of Tokyo-To? Is quite neat let me tell you.**

 **Own nothing of JSR franchise except my OC.**

 **Chapter 1. The end of a job, the start of an adventure.**

The streets of Tokyo-To are always roaring around with the sounds of vehicles, music, and the kids with their magnetic skates. Is not something out of the ordinary to think about it, in itself is all simply the life.

The mayor of the city was always needing to fill paperwork and make sure his popularity did not go down with the voters. In order to manage his incredibly big work charge, he had an assistant. A young and honest woman. Someone who just had the luck of showing promise to manage administrative work.

A young woman that at a time just wished to be a detective. But life had others plans and she ended up as a mayor assistant.

Pay was good. But she hated the office.

She was dressed in a business suit, her hair barely reached the end of her neck, brown locks styled with gel to keep them at her back. Chestnut eyes hidden behind glasses and she showed the general of air of wishing to be anywhere but there.

Of course, Hariku was many things, martial arts practitioner, detective novels fan, rookie artist. But she wasn't a quitter. She did her job properly and managed to keep things steady. The truth was she was the one managing the work for the mayor. But she didn't minded.

Oh no, because as long as she kept helping the mayor and managing the paperwork, she could avoid stuff from happening.

 _Permits for stronger enforcement of the law. Permits for tanks in the streets, permits for use of helicopters against the threat of young skaters._

Someone was asking for a lot of stuff. In the eyes of Hariku that was bad. They were just kids being kids, doing their own stuff. They had the right to enjoy the lifestyle they chose. And people wanting to get them killed? That was nuts.

Thank the heavens they had Professor K around giving not only good music but also offering advice on what zones to avoid when the police arrived.

Hariku was a fan of good music. But sadly she couldn't go around sharing her love for the pirate radio of Jet Set Radio, the mayor would go nuts if he knew that his assistant was a fan of it.

She gave a look at her desk and the paperwork that was done for the day. Now all she needed to do was relax for a couple of hours before getting out and going back to her apartment.

That was until she heard a message through her intercom in the office. The voice of the receptionist ringed in it.

" _Hari? It's me, Onishima is here, he says he finally got Dj Professor? What was his name? K, right, he says he got it and wants to see the mayor, should I send him to you?"_

Hari sighed. She would get visits of Onishima all the time saying he found the infamous dj. She pressed the intercom button to answer back.

"Send him in Jillian, the faster I receive him, the faster we get him out of here"

Hariku knew Jillian was smiling at her. They didn't like Onishima constant visits nor his attitude. But Hariku was happy knowing Onishima was in charge of getting the kids out of the streets. The man just wasn't good for that job, and that's what made him such an easy fool to place on the job. She had made sure no one but Onishima was in charge.

The kids don't need an efficient officer going after them.

" _On it"_

Soon Hariku heard the footsteps of Onishima. The man came smiling, his smug smile sending shivers to her, she had never liked the guy. But he seemed to think she was crazy for him.

Crazy.

She was about to drone on Onishima about him arresting bystanders thinking they were the professor when she heard the tall man next to Onishima speak.

"No need to go so hard on the cuffs man"

Hariku eyes opened. That voice was undeniable. Anyone with half a brain would know who the man was by his voice alone.

The man really was professor K.

Hariku still knew she could solve it.

"Well Onishima? Arresting an innocent bystander?"

Onishima smug smile didn't go away as he spoke.

"Oh Hariku, such a pleasure to see you again, this time is the real deal!"

Hariku smiled. An obvious business smile as she spoke. She could notice the tall man near Onishima smiling, he took notice of her fake smile.

"Is good to see you too, now, why are you so sure?"

Onishima pointed to the man.

"I placed a trap! I know professor K has a pirate radio, so I knew he wouldn't lose the chance to get some new equipment! So we left some stuff lying around hoping he would fall for it"

Truly. A weird plan, so many people would go for free stuff lying around. It seemed Onishima just had his lucky day.

A shame, but she wouldn't let him arrest the man that kept children safe out there.

"Well Onishima… I must say that is impressive… but this man is not Dj Professor K"

Onishima eyes opened up as he heard her speak.

"Everyone knows the Professor K is a man with brown long hair, not short white hair. I am so sorry sir for this problem"

The man in question just chuckled.

"No prob, lady, just tell this sucka to avoid the heavy cuffs next time"

Onishima was about to get angry before Hariku approached him.

"Onishima… this could look bad for you, we don't want the mayor to fire you out of the force… tell you what, go with Jillian, ask to get a coffee and I will make sure to let this guy out so no one knows of this mistake. What do you say? Will you allow good ol Hari to help you?"

She closed her eyes offering a smile. Onishima blushed and nodded sputtering a lot of "yes, of course" and left after releasing the man out of the handcuffs. The man in question got his hands on his wrists rubbing them. Once he seemed to hear Onishima wouldn't hear him, he spoke.

"You are quite the little actress uh?"

She smiled at him.

"And you are the real deal, I guess you were just unlucky if he got you"

The man nodded moving his hair back in place revealing a K tattoo in his forehead.

"Quite the fool, so, what's next miss mayor assistant?"

Hariku pointed to a door at the other side and went to open it.

"We will get out through the fire exit in the mayor office, no one will see you go away, do you need me to get you a cab or something?"

He waved at her.

"Don't worry, I got it covered, fool didn't took my phone"

She nodded and smiled.

"Keep the streets safe for those kids will you?"

He nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Will do lady, you know, you don't seem to fit in this place if you ask me. I feel you carry the spirit of the streets, what got you in this office?"

She sighed.

"Casualty, but I do feel the office sapping away my life at times…"

The DJ nodded and took a piece of paper and a pen from her desk. He scribbled in it and gave it to her.

"If you ever need a hand, call that number. I owe you one after all, and professor K always pays his debts"

She smiled and offered a closed fist. K got what she wanted and offered a fist bump.

"Take care lady"

She nodded.

"You too professor K, keep the streets safe"

He made a small pose before going out through the way she had indicated. She sighed. That had been the most exciting thing to ever happen in the office. And probably would be the most exciting thing to ever happen in the office.

The Dj Professor K had been there. And offered a fist bump. She felt in cloud nine.

" _Onishima just left, thought you would like to know"_

Cloud nine indeed.

* * *

She sighed. Time had passed and she was making her way to her apartment. The job had ended, the paperwork was done for the rest of the week. Hariku was efficient, but the office wasn't her place.

She then heard a noise that placed her in alert.

A gunshot.

"What?!"

She ran in the direction of the noise. Anyone else would go away. But she felt she needed to see what was happening. She opened her phone and entered the radio station that might know what was happening.

She had a bad feeling.

" _Onishima has gone nuts! He is going with a happy trigger around the station, better run out!"_

Hariku wanted to believe it wasn't like that, she made her way there, it wasn't far after all. But she saw him. She saw Onishima aiming at a kid with red hair and a headset seeming to try to run away. She didn't know why. She just did what was right. She went running pushing Onishima away making him fail his shot.

The push had made him fall on the floor and let out a grunt of pain. If Hariku knew that sound well, it seemed Onishima had broken his wrist. When the shot failed the kid with the headset looked behind him one last time, taking on the scene. A girl had come out of nowhere pushing Onishima and making him fail.

He had been saved. And so he went rushing away with his skates.

"Gah! Who was it?!"

He took notice of who was there. And his eyes opened in surprise.

"Hariku?! You helped those rats?!"

A small group of officers started coming around her. She offered no resistance. She knew the law. Attacking an officer like that was going to get her to a cell for the night, and well pretty much make her lose her job.

Still, she felt no regret on what she did. The kid had managed to get away, she didn't know how she would have taken the news of a kid death by an officer shooting him.

As they got her in a cab she thought about it.

Pushing Onishima and helping the kid had to be the greatest thing in her day. And probably in her whole life since she started working in the office of the mayor two years back already. For a moment, she felt she was a true detective, someone helping the people out there and delivering justice.

And now, now the same justice was taking her away to get her in a cell for the night. She was taken in a patrol car that was from the guys working under Onishima. She was thankful of that, she didn't want to hear the man.

This would mean losing her job. This would mean facing charges for helping the kids. But sadly in a lot of more heavy consequences. This meant someone less nice would be taking her position. And maybe they would approve the most aggressive measures to fight the so-called threat in the streets.

She could only sigh as she smiled. She had helped someone. And she saved his life. She would do it again without thinking.

* * *

Had she been wearing a headset like the kid she helped. She would have heard the emergency message going on in the pirate radio station.

" _Beat from the GGs made it out of the station! Poison Jam managed to get away to their sewers too, but sadly an anonymous hero was caught! That's right, I am speaking of a lady that decided to push Onishima and avoid him of shooting Beat as a swiss cheese!"_

Beat was hearing the whole thing in his headset, he was taking out a phone to call for some help. He owed whoever had helped him. The lady had risked herself to make sure he was alive. The least he could do was return the favor.

" _There is honor in the streets! So if anyone wants to return the favor! She is being taken away in a patrol car with number 64 in it! Take the main roads!"_

And now he had all the info he needed.

"Gum? Can you get Combo? We need to get that patrol car"

He smiled as he heard her speak. They were returning the favor, as Professor K had said, there is honor in the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys on the patrol car went silent. Only asking a thing once in a while.

"So… you are Hariku? Onishima is always saying you like him and how you totally fell for him"

She only chuckled. Of course, Onishima would think that.

"Onishima is blind officers, after all, I like my men the way I like my coffee"

This got the officers curious.

"How do you like your coffee mam?"

She chuckled and with a smile she spoke while looking to the outside, enjoying the neon lights on the streets.

"Gentleman, I don't drink coffee, I am more of a tea person if you get my drift"

This managed to make them both laugh. They weren't expecting the answer, both ended up sighing. Still trying to keep the humor they spoke.

"I guess we like tea too, is a shame lady, you don't seem like the type that deserves a cell but.. you know, the law"

She sighed.

"Indeed… that's just the way it is now"

The silence returned to the patrol car. But Hariku was seeing something in the neon lights. Figures, figures that seemed to be rushing through the announcements. She heard the officer speak again.

"You know.. for someone arrested you are rather calm"

She smiled looking at the figures in the night.

"Well, you know, it's no use trying to shout or anything, I mean, I can't get out of here alone"

The officers got curious as to the way she was speaking. Her tone seeming one of teasing.

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled.

"I mean you should focus on the people at the sides of the car"

Both officers looked to their sides immediately, just like she wanted. Neither saw the people appearing just in the front of them. A tall man with a beatbox was coming into the collision course with them. Hariku braced herself for the impact. And she wasn't disappointed. As the car came to a screeching stop when a beatbox crashed in the front window forcing the officer to send the car to a total stop.

As they were surprised the door to her side opened and she was greeted by a lady in white and green who offered her a hand. She took it without question and they rushed to the side of the road. Meanwhile, she could see the boy she had helped before, he was painting the windows of the car making it hard for them to see.

As the officers got out both were taken up and got thrown by the big guy with the beatbox. He looks dejected.

"Next time, you throw something of your stuff, those things are not cheap you know?"

The boy with the headset offered him a pat on the back as he smiled.

"We will get you a new one Combo, now let's go if we want to avoid more cops, so let's go"

* * *

As they went away through a set of small roads she had never seen before, the girl was the first to speak to her during their silent trip.

"So, who are you?"

She smiled kindly at her, she was thankful for their help.

"Names Hariku, but my friends call me Hari, I am… well more like used to be the mayor assistant."

The girl nodded offering her hand.

"I am Gum, the big guy is Combo and Beat is the one with the headset"

The other two nodded. She took Gum hand and shook it.

"Well, thanks for the help, I thought I would be going to the cell tonight"

They all smiled, Beat decided to approach her and offer his hand too.

"Well, I did owe you one, Onishima was going to manage that shot before you threw him down"

She took his hand and shook it.

"No problem, it was the right thing to do"

Combo nodded at her words and spoke to her.

"Yeah, but what's your plan girl? I mean you are now going to be a target right?"

She sighed. She knew Onishima wasn't going to just let her go. Whatever the officer felt for her was not going to be enough to make her avoid the jail. But she thought on something. A particular piece of paper with a phone number.

"I might be able to ask for help, and who knows, I could use a new job..."

The rest of the group was unaware of what she meant. Beat couldn't avoid asking though.

"How old are you really?"

She snorted at the out of nowhere question.

"I am probably... I am guessing you are seventeen, I am your elder by three years, so show a bit of respect"

Beat was about to retort when Combo placed a hand on his back.

"Do respect a lady, especially seeing as you asked her age"

Combo went to look at her.

"So, whats your plan?"

She smiled seeing the piece of paper.

"I am making a call to a friend, and from then on, who knows"

Combo chuckled.

"That's not a plan"

She found herself laughing and making everyone get a bit uncomfortable with her laughing coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"I know! That's the best part, the feeling of the unknown is better than anything I had in the office, who knows, maybe I will be a detective this time"

The group went ahead pointing her to their place.

"Well, you can stick with us tonight, tomorrow you will have to find your own place though, we are quite packed with people"

She chuckled.

"Don't worry kids, I will be out of your hair by tomorrow"

* * *

Needless to say, she felt a bit old looking at the bunch of teenagers seemingly messing around some couches and some pinball machines in random places in what looked more like a skating park than a home. Gum spoke to her.

"Well, this is our base, you can rest over one of the couches, wherever you are comfortable"

She nodded and felt the gel on her hair letting it all greasy before she could ask Gum answered her doubts.

"There is a shower over there, but if you got nothing to wear I can lend you something"

She nodded in thanks before proceeding to take her phone and make a call that would hopefully offer a new path. The phone ringed as she was alone in the couch, she thought no one would pick it up before she heard the voice of the Professor K.

 _"Well! I surely wasn't expecting your call so fast, I did found out the GGs took you out of the patrol car, quite the hero you are, helping two people today"_

She found herself chuckling at him.

"Someone needs to help the kids in the street, and I sure wasn't going to let Onishima shoot Beat"

 _"Ah, so you already know his name, I am guessing you are calling because you will be needing a new job?"_

She found herself smiling.

"You got something that could suit me?"

She heard the DJ laughing in the other side before seemingly regaining control of his laugh.

 _"Maybe, just maybe I have something for you, tell me... how good are you with roller skates?"_

She found herself thinking about what he might be offering.

"I got a good balance, sure I might be a bit rusty, but I can totally tell you I am a fast learner"

She heard the humming of approval from the DJ again.

 _"Then I got a job for you... I can help through the radio, but I was thinking I could use some land support... how would you feel on wearing something in white and blue?"_

She got the message clearly.

"I would feel great, just get me a helmet and some rider googles"

She heard the clear laugh on the other side.

 _"Consider it done lady, or should I call you officer? Whatever the case, I will be sending you an address so you can pick your uniform"_

Both laughed over the phone.

No one knew it right then, but the streets of Tokyo-To had just gotten a new officer. One who would be bringing some needed justice in skates.

The mayor of the city had lost its best assistant, but the streets had gotten an officer.

* * *

 **CUT! Well, this was fun! Hopefully, we will all be seeing more of each other! Till next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2.- The blue and white rider.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alo! Let us roll! As always, own nothing of JSR, otherwise, we would have a third game.**

 **Chapter 2.- The blue and white rider**

Really, Hariku wasn't sure what was more tiring. Having slept on a couch in a place full of rowdy teenagers, or having to make her way to an abandoned warehouse in the Kogane-Cho district. The industrialized section far from the homes and close to the sewers was always big. But what was more interesting, was the lack of police force.

The officers had a hard time moving around Kogane-Cho, which was one of the reasons the infamous Poison Jam had taken the place as their turf. And according to the message of Professor K, the location of her new stuff.

 _Reach Kogane-Cho, look for a locked warehouse with the number 13, just knock and luck will be on your side._

She was glad at the lack of police force. It had just barely been a few hours but the press already was enjoying her act of rebellion. She saw the newspaper speaking of how the mayor assistant had seemingly hurt a police officer, helping a great threat get out. The article also said she was on the run thanks to her associates.

"Pff, sure, a teenager is such a big threat"

Beat and Gum had been kind enough as to tell her a shortcut to reach Kogane-Cho without trouble. She just didn't get it. Rudies as Beat had come to call them, were all over the streets in their own gangs, doing their own thing. Rebels of an oppressive system. She was surprised at the fact some even went to schools in Shibuya-Cho.

She couldn't get the idea. Students by day, Rudies the rest of the time. Still, who was she to question them? She was an unemployed woman going to a warehouse in hopes of having gotten the right message from Professor K.

She reached the warehouse zone, nothing but pipes and steel around. She smiled, she could just picture the teens going around in their magnetic skates going around making jumps all over to get away from anyone who tried to get them.

It was a fun picture. But she couldn't get around fooling around, she had a job to do and she hoped it had been worth the whole thing.

As she reached the warehouse she knocked on the door. She waited, and kept on waiting until she could hear the sound of skates and a feminine voice behind the door of the warehouse.

"Hariku?"

"The only one, you got my package?"

She heard laughing when the door opened up revealing a girl with a yellow scarf who was dressed in black and had her skates in a similar fashion.

"Well, the professor asked me as a favor to get you this, I am Jazz by the way"

She motioned behind her to a package, Hariku nodded at the girl and entered, as she made her road inside Jazz closed the door again. The warehouse was dimly lit, but there was really no trouble to move around as it seemed to be mostly empty. Jazz pointed her to a box and she seemed to look for something else.

"The professor said you would be helping us, and so, he got you this"

Jazz seemingly found what she was looking for, she procured clothing. Hariku eyes opened up as she smiled at it. It looked similar to the uniform the police used, more specifically the ones who were riding motorcycles. The main blue color had white strips around, Hariku took notice this was a rider suit. A rider suit with a jacket that had a single letter in its back.

H

Hariku smiled. The professor seemed to have more resources than he let on. Jazz was smiling and nodding at the look of Hariku.

"We need our own officer out there making sure people don't go around getting hurt, catch!"

Jazz threw something at her, Hariku took a quick look and caught a helmet, same blue and white colors with goggles attached to it. This made Hariku smile and she could hear Jazz giggle.

"Well, there is a bathroom over there, you can go chance"

Hariku nodded and rushed away. Jazz was smiling. It seemed the new help Professor K had spoken of really had the spirit of the streets… or at least the drive to help them off. She would have a clear job according to him. All she would need to do was really act like an officer of the law, but helping them stay safe.

Professor K had said she had the guts for it. And he mentioned that after a background check on her, she was more than able to the role of an officer. According to him, the biggest asset in her was her attitude. She didn't seem like the type that would allow injustice going around. And that's the thing out in the streets. Injustice.

Jazz sighed. She felt a bit down thinking about such things, but her sad thoughts were broken when she heard a voice speaking.

"So, how do I look?"

Jazz looked at her and she ended up grinning. Hariku was looking like an officer. The sort that would ride around in a motorcycle keeping order. The jacket brought style, but what really made Jazz laugh was how she looked like one of those heroes on the tv.

"You look like a tv hero"

Hariku ended up smiling. The only part visible from her suit was her face. And even then, the helmet covered most of her head and the goggles kept her eyes safe. One could only see her nose and her smile.

"You are lacking one last thing though, courtesy of the professor"

Jazz brought out a pair of skates. Similar to so many others in the streets but in the same colors as the riding suit, they had a fun detail, they had in the bottom lights that resembled the lights on a patrol car. Hariku smiled at noticing the skates and saw that they lacked middle tires.

"They are like that so you can grind with less effort, the professor thought that if you are going to move around the city, grinding will be your main medium to move"

Hariku smile shined brightly as she received the skates. She took notice of a voice sounding in her head, the helmet had a speaker it seemed.

" _Testing! Hey officer! If you can hear me, try speaking, your helmet got a mic"_

She smiled as she speaks seemingly to the air making Jazz double check the girl wasn't crazy.

"Loud and clear Professor K, Jazz just gave me my gear"

Hariku offered a thumbs up at Jazz who was smiling while waving her off. Jazz had to admit something, with the full gear on Hariku looked like a proper officer, albeit one who was on their side.

" _Good! Because you are getting a trial by fire! A new guy is making a ruckus in Shibuya-Cho and Rapid 99 could use a hand!"_

Hariku looked at Jazz.

"Duty calls, feel like tagging with me?"

Jazz shrugged.

"Sorry, the whole defender of justice thing isn't my drill, I only came here to pay the professor back"

Hariku nodded. She understood she couldn't just go around forcing people. Plus they were teens, is not like she expected a lot of support. Still, she knew some may help once in a while, the same way the GGs had helped her before.

"Take care then, I am making a fast trip to Shibuya-Cho!"

Jazz offered a mock salute and both made their way out of the warehouse skating away. She decided it was better to test her new skates right then and there. With a jump she threw herself at a rail, aiming her skates to it and the result caught her by surprise making her laugh.

The skates got with little effort attached to the metal, allowing her to go quickly through the rail. She was laughing the whole time. To the few people walking around looking at her, they saw a blue and white silhouette going down.

"There I go!"

* * *

Jet Set Radio, the pirate station with the best music and the latest news regarding the situation in the streets was going on with the voice of DJ Professor K

" _Trouble in Shibuya-Cho! Seemingly with the accident of Onishima, a new detective has been placed in the scene! Sadly the man is nuts! I am speaking of Officer Hayashi! The man is right now trying to shoot down Rapid 99"_

Music sounded as he kept speaking.

" _The man carries a gun and is not afraid to shoot away, if you want to stay safe, get those skates magnetizing to the roofs and the walls! But worry not, your good old friend Professor K is sending reinforcements!"_

The music changed for a rhythm resembling the sound of police alarms.

" _That is right! We had enough with the abuse of the force! We got our own force, get ready! The officer is dressed in white and blue! When you see the H in her jacket you better start running Hayashi! Because our officer is coming to deliver justice quite fast!"_

The sound of alarms kept going as Professor K laughed.

" _Get ready Tokyo-To, our officer is in action! And is not going to make any donut stops!"_

* * *

Back in the streets, the girls from Rapid 99 were trying to make their way through the streets to avoid Hayashi. One of the girls spoke.

"Professor K said something of sending help? You think it's true?"

One of the girls shrugged as they kept trying to build speed.

"He is never lying, the whole point of his radio is speaking the truth, so I am guessing he is serious"

They heard a gunshot that failed once again to get them, sadly it was getting closer. It seemed they just couldn't lose the man. At the rate they were going, he was going to end up shooting one of the three girls before they could reach a rail to get out of the street level.

Needless to say, they were worried.

In the upper side of the road, someone was coming down building a lot of speed. Hariku had managed to make her way to Shibuya-Cho quickly through the rails and ended up coming close. She had help from Professor K who seemed to offer her directions.

" _Officer H! Hayashi should be in the bottom of the road, a sucker with a gun, hard to miss it, he is closing by to Rapid 99, you might want to pull up a bit more force there!"_

Hariku smiled while answering back. She kept her speed going and managed to see a man running with a large gun in his hand aiming at three girls.

"Don't worry, I am getting close to him, I think he will like my gift to him"

She rushed by and with the last impulse of speed she managed to come next to officer Hayashi. Hayashi took on the appearance of the rider in skates, what he did not take in time was the hit to the pit of his stomach making him lose all the air in his lungs. The impact had forced him to grasp his chest and lose his aim. He couldn't shoot in that state.

Anger seethed in him looking at the one wearing the colors of an officer. He was trying to get his air back.

"Who do you think you are?!"

She smiled as she spin and showed her jacket.

"Officer H, reporting for duty!"

With another spin, she quickly kicked the gun out of his hand. Hayashi settled in anger, he couldn't properly get the air back and could only see the mocking figure of an officer giving him a mock salute as it rushed away.

With a burst of speed, she managed to get behind Rapid 99. The trio of girls didn't know what to do or say to the stranger. But it seemed the stranger knew what to say.

"Mind if I tag along? Only until you are out of here"

They took notice of the obviously feminine voice. The girls looked between themselves and ended up nodding. She smiled at them and got in front of them.

"Well then, follow me, I know a way out of Shibuya-Cho"

They all took on the H of the jacket she was wearing. The voice of Professor K sounding again reminding them of the officer wearing an H, it seemed they did had an officer on their side.

* * *

" _Oh yeah! Did you heard the news?! No, and that's because they are just getting here in Jet Set Radio! I am DJ Professor K informing you of all the stuff going around!"_

The music sounded as Professor K laughed.

" _Hayashi tried to get Rapid 99, but it seems he had a small clash with the officer I send, the result, a missing gun from the officer, and the girls of Rapid 99 managed to get out of trouble"_

The man kept laughing as he mentioned the news.

" _On other news, it seems Poison Jams and the GGs are having their own clashes, who knows, maybe we will be needing to send our officer there to make things chill!"_

The music changed as he kept telling small news.

" _Also, did you hear? The mayor seems to be in a tough spot since its assistant is missing, is hard to find good people for the job nowadays! Now, Hayashi is sure to be furious with the recent clash of today, so try to keep all activities hidden from his radar tonight!"_

The music started to fade and the announcement went down, replaced with music sounding in the back.

A few groups of gangs were hearing about the officer and wondering who it was, and why it helped. Another group was thinking it would be useful to have someone with talent on their side. Another group thought it was a bad thing to have someone going around making sure justice was delivered. And others were simply waiting to know what would happen in the streets with this officer going around.

* * *

The girls of Rapid 99 made a stop when they were out of Shibuya-Cho and looked at the so-called officer who was smiling at them, the goggles gave her a chill air as she looked at them, waiting for them to speak.

"Why you helped us? You are not one of us"

Hariku just smiled and waved them off.

"Well, is the right thing, I am an officer, someone needs to keep order without the need for guns shooting all over. Plus, I am not about to let you or anyone gets shot"

Rapid 99 had managed to make it through as a team that didn't need anyone. They were a good punk band before, but people just didn't get their rhythm, at a point, it all became easier to become a gang... and even then they weren't the whole group as before.

One of the girls tugged at one of her green ponytails before speaking up.

"Well... thanks I guess... If you are ever in 99th street, don't be a stranger... I guess"

Hariku nodded and offered a salute to them.

"Don't be a stranger either if you see me around"

The girls felt uncomfortable at the vibe she offered. In the streets, it was everyone against everyone unless you were in an alliance with them. And no one had an alliance.

"I guess... really why are you so happy?"

At this Hariku removed her helmet and the goggles with it before smiling at them.

"There is a huge freedom in going around the walls and the rails of the city... there is just a feeling that comes from riding with the wind you know? Like, all of the sudden when you get speed and jump, you get closer to the sky for a moment, and you dance around the sea of lights that are our districts... sorry you probably didn't want to hear me rambling"

The girls were impressed with her opinion. While they didn't really get why she felt that way, they understood the feeling from their days as a band. When they were a group of four instead of a gang made of three.

"I guess I got you...well Rapid 99 will thank you for this"

Hariku chuckled before getting her helmet in place again.

"No worries, well, better go, girls, I will see you when I see you"

She offered a salute and took a rail rushing down on it by grinding. One of the girls laughed before speaking her thoughts on the weird officer.

"Well, she sure is a cool officer eh? Let us go to the hideout, I think we all want to rest"

They nodded in agreement to both statements. They had met a cool officer.

* * *

As Hariku went her own way she heard the speaker sounding again.

 _"Well well I dare say you passed that trial of fire with an A+"_

This made Hariku chuckle before answering back.

"Well Professor, I like to do things my way, and my way is doing the best I can you know? I am happy those girls are well"

She heard the voice of the Professor K chuckling before answering back.

 _"Well that is good Har, but I think you should go rest, I got you a place with some friends of mine"_

Hariku smiled. She was sure she couldn't go back to her old apartment, surely there would be officers around it.

"Good to hear, mind telling me where? I would like to avoid hitting a couch tonight"

The professor laughed loudly and spoke through laughs. It seemed she had said something funny.

 _"Sorry Har, but you are hitting a couch, my friend in the GGs said they could lend you a couch"_

Well... there it went the idea of a good night of sleep. But she did feel tired. Skating so much did take a toll on her body. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had managed to hold rather well for her first day. She knew she could keep up the rhythm but that didn't mean she wouldn't need sleep. So it was time to say hello again to Beat and Gum.

"Well, I guess I can use the couch... mind giving them the heads up I am going their way?"

The professor agreed and the communication cut. Hariku took a look at the setting sun, it was beginning to get darker, and when it got darker the neon lights would make sure everyone could see around. In Tokyo-To there was no darkness.

Only dark corners.

But that's why they now had an officer going around.

"I wouldn't change this for nothing..."

* * *

 **CUT! Well, this is proving to be fun and relaxing to write, see ya next time everyone! In chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3.- You got Love Shocked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Hope everyone is well, and I find myself trapped in my enjoyment of this. I love replaying JSR all the time, but I also love JSRF, well, let us keep going!**

 **A small note, I couldn't find the name of the Love Shockers anywhere!**

 **Chapter 3.- You got Love Shocked.**

Some of the GGs were waiting for their guest. And by some, it meant only Beat, Gum and Corn. The rest was already resting. They were not interested in their guest. They simply thought that it was weird they would be lending a couch to someone they didn't know. But Corn had been clear they would not deny a favor to someone, even less when they had gotten the message from Professor K.

The man helped them all the time with his radio, why not help him back when he asked for something so small as a couch for a friend of his. With that being said, everyone went to do their own thing and rest. While they were waiting sitting around the Garage, Corn decided to try to speak a bit to kill the time.

"So, I heard from Combo what happened, how was the lady?"

At this Gum smiled. Remembering the expression of Hari made her smile. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to call her that, but she guessed they could be called friends since they helped her get out of the mess.

"She looked happy about the whole thing, she was… pretty chill you know? Hari is neat for being older than us"

At this Corn chuckled.

"Combo is way older than us, but he is also cool, so yeah I can imagine her being cool too… if I didn't know you sound excited about her"

Gum sighed.

"It was nice to have a girl here, I mean, Yo-Yo, Beat, Combo, and you are my friends, but I need girlfriends too you know?"

At this Beat chuckled before letting himself rest in the floor looking to the open sky. He liked seeing the sky from the Garage. And remembering the expression of Hariku smiling with cheerfulness at the whole thing that happened to her made him feel optimistic. If she didn't mind losing all of her stuff in adult life, why should they feel down of being on the streets making it by?

"Well, whatever the case, the lady does sure had guts, she didn't seem fazed of anything"

Corn nodded at hearing the words of his friends. He was in thought for a moment.

"Well… if you ever see her again, why not get her a pair of skates and ask her to join? Both of you seem to like her if your goof expressions are anything to go by"

Both Beat and Gum eyes shot open at this, though it was hard to know in the case of Beat thanks to the sunglasses he wore the whole time, Corn had become able to read him clearly. Spending so much time with someone really made you able to get them more clearly, at times even without words.

Corn meanwhile was in thought as they were still in surprise. Getting food for five people was hard. They managed to scrape by some money with people who didn't mind hiring rudies to make deliveries. But still, it was a hard thing to get money. Professor K would often give shouts of community places to get a meal. Truly without Jet Set Radio station they would have a harder time making it by.

Beat and Gum were getting out of their surprise. Beat was confused but Gum was cheerful, both spoke at the same time.

"You sure?, maybe we shouldn't trust her so much" "Great let's find Hari!"

Both looked at each other, conflicting thoughts in their faces. But before anything could be said they noticed a flash of red and blue coming by. They thought it was the police until Corn raised a hand to them to stop.

"Is not making any sound even though we see the lights… let's wait"

As they waited they took notice of a figure wearing a rider suit and a helmet with goggles. Corn nodded, the figure fitted the description and the jacket with an H was a clear giveaway.

"Officer H is here, let's go receive him"

As they skated over to the figure they took notice the figure slowed down till a halt. It removed its helmet showing off a mass of short messy brown hair that reached the base of her neck. Gum immediately understood who it was.

"Hari!"

She rushed faster to receive the officer, who turned out to be someone she was hoping to see again. Gum was worried for a moment that maybe like many on the work force and adults in general, her name would have been forgotten quickly. To her surprise she received a wave and a smile.

"Gum! Is nice to see you again!"

Corn and Beat made their way close to her and offered a fist for her to bump. She answered back smiling the whole time as with her other arm she was holding her helmet. She was smiling the whole time as she spoke with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Is nice to see you again Gum, you too Beat, I hope Combo is well, and I also think we haven't met yet, names Hariku, friends call me Hari"

Corn smiled at her and nodded.

"I am Corn, I hope you can guess why"

Hariku let out a small giggle. Judging by the hair and the aspect of her newest associate she could guess why.

"I have an idea, did the Professor told you I was coming or I woke you up?"

Corn waved her off before motioning for her to follow him into the Garage.

"Some are sleep already, we decided to wait for you, Professor K didn't tell us you were the same girl this pair helped yesterday"

She smiled nodding.

"Yeah, they were a big help, oh... Gum I am sorry, I left the clothes you gave me in a warehouse. I will get them tomorrow!"

Gum couldn't avoid smiling at the innocence of her words, she was really worried about some old clothes. Still, it was a nice gesture, and it showed her honesty.

"Don't worry Hari, really, they were a bit old, but I appreciate it"

Hariku sighed before answering.

"Still, I will get them from the warehouse, I should be able to enter again"

Beat chuckled before speaking his thoughts.

"So, an officer? You like playing cop?"

Hariku smiled while she thought about it, reflecting on what she had done in the day helping Rapid 99 from Hayashi.

"I like playing the ranger game, you know, just going around doing what is right, and looking cool as I do it, I mean, you all look cool rushing through the streets if you ask me"

Beat didn't know why, but it made him feel weird the fact someone that could be considered an adult, a member of the usual workforce was complimenting the fact they went around tagging walls and rushing through crowds of people.

It seemed Gum was thinking the same as you spoke.

"You don't… mind the tagging we do around?"

Hariku only smiled at her while nodding.

"Is pretty cool what you guys do, I mean, I sure have seen some bad tags, but if you guys are the ones responsible for the station, then I think you guys got some real talent for art there"

The praise made Gum and Corn stand straighter, feeling pride in their chest at someone recognizing their talent. Some people never appreciate what they did only because where they chose to put it. But thing was, they didn't go around randomly tagging like the Poison Jam, or the Noise Tanks, even the Immortals were more a thing of turf than anything. The GGs made art. And their Garage was a proof of how much thought was put into it.

Beat was still not fully trusting Hariku. To him she was just another adult, they said they trusted in you and believed you could do anything, but whenever you say clashed with their thoughts they stopped supporting you. So, he would keep his distance with Hariku.

He would rather avoid feeling betrayed by the adults again.

Gum thoughts were different. She was glad to have someone like Hari around, mostly because even if she was older than her, she moved around with an aura of pure cheer. Hari didn't seem angry or sad at anything, she was only enjoying the whole experience.

Corn simply thought the officer was rather chill. He could see why Gum liked the idea of asking her to join the GGs the lady was simply put nice. Rather simple in the way she moved. Flowing around like the bags of paper in the air. Another member of the streets.

"Well, you can chill on the couch over there, if you feel like getting breakfast with us, I am afraid there is not much we can offer, hope you like frozen food"

At this phrase, Gum seemed to sigh. Beat simply let out a whistling sound. He was used to frozen foods already. They couldn't really get a lot going on. Hariku at that moment wondered if the many gangs all had similar troubles with food.

She would try to get them something… even if she didn't really owe them anything, she felt it was the right thing to do.

"Don't worry, I will be moving early"

At this Gum seemed down for a moment. It happened quick so neither Beat nor Hariku noticed, but Corn who knew her from longer spoke her unasked question.

"Well, if you want, you could stay with our gang. The GGs are never denying entry to someone interested"

Hariku smiled while nodding.

"Thanks… I will think about it"

At this Gum smile came back to normal, Corn smiled to himself knowing he helped his closest friend. Beat meanwhile wasn't so happy at the concept but decided not to voice his thoughts with the cause of his discomfort so close.

* * *

Everyone went in their own route of the garage going for the many parts where one could sleep the whole night. Hariku fell and with a sigh dreamland ended up coming fast to her. Sadly, she couldn't really rest the whole night. During a moment in the early morning as the sun started to come up she heard the voice of Professor K shouting from her helmet.

" _Yo! Officer! Wakey wakey! An emergency going on in Shibuya-Cho! Poison Jam seems to be making a mess on the station! You might want to make sure they don't cause some bad damage, after all, the more damage, the higher the police presence!"_

Hariku quickly stretch and got her helmet on. Once she got the goggles in place she spoke.

"On it Professor! Officer H on the way!"

She was about to go trying to find a route when she heard the voice of Combo.

"Over here!"

She saw him pointing to a road he was taking himself, she took to start going fast with him, once they were skating side by side he spoke.

"Heard your helmet going on, if Poison Jam thinks they can bring a mess in our turf they are getting something else coming to them"

Hariku smiled nodding at Combo. He pointed straight ahead and spoke again.

"I will reach you soon, go up ahead and grind in the stairs at the end, you will reach the station faster that way"

With a nod and a salute Hariku took up speed and busted through the road. Combo instructions had been clear. Plus, she smiled at the idea of having back up, she felt like an officer in action.

It didn't take her long to reach the station and seeing Poison Jam tagging around while breaking some stuff around the station. Hariku placed her hands to her mouth and whistled strongly. The sound was rather strong and bothersome, making the hulking skaters of Poison Jam to look at the source.

When they took on the look of the one standing in front of them they seemed to focus on her. Hariku was impressed with their size. They were looking strong and tall, making her compare them to american football players, she knew that all her training in martial arts was not going to be really useful if the three of them ganged up on her. She would need to play it smart.

"Hey! Is too early to go around making a mess! Plus, this is not your turf! As far as I know you guys belong in the sewers!"

The guys seemed to laugh at her. Their laughing makes her tense. One does not go around laughing like that just because they were caught making a mess.

"The boss was right! If we made a mess you would be coming here... now the boss wants to see you, so you are coming with us officer"

At the end of the phrase the two guys behind their obvious leader took to rush at her. Had she not been expecting them to try something fun she would have been caught. Her paranoia helped her as she threw herself to the side avoiding both hulking skaters.

She was making sure to always have the three of them on her sight.

"Good reflexes lady, but you are obviously barely getting the hang of those skates"

Once again, they rushed after her, Hariku noticed how fast they seemed to go. Whatever they did gave them quite the burst of speed in their skates. Still, if they were faster it didn't matter to her, she just needs to keep being more mobile.

No matter how fast they were. It was useless if they couldn't hold her.

She quickly took to the rails of the stairs in the station, Poison Jam following close to her, she noticed how their burst of speed seemed to be dying down. Whatever they had done didn't seem to last long.

She smiled noticing this and kept going around through the rails. Sadly, a particular part of the rail was broken making her lose the grip of the skates and forcing her to jump. In the end of the jump she was about to get caught by one of the three hulking skaters.

"End of the road for you!"

Hariku was getting ready to try her best to defend from the incoming hit, it ended up being useless.

The member of Poison Jam received a powerful right that sent him skidding over. The voice of Combo made Hariku smile.

"I guess I made it in time"

Hariku nodded and spoke with the same cheer she had been enjoying in the recent days.

"Indeed, you are a great backup"

Combo nodded and saw the other two helping their partner.

"Three on one seems unfair guys, I mean, how can the three of you decide what to do with your lack of brains without your leader?"

The small gang seemingly grunted before starting to go away. Combo didn't look surprised as they left. Hariku let out a breath she was holding.

"Well… that happened"

As they saw the trio going away Hariku let herself relax before she spoke.

"What's up with them?"

Combo offered her a pat in the back that almost send her to the floor. The man was strong.

"They were probably told by that leader of them to get you… you might want to be careful with the Poison Jam"

Hariku sighed before nodding. Combo was right, she would need to keep an eye out for them. She started to move around getting up the few bits of trash she could. She didn't like the way they had left the place. Combo raised an eyebrow at this. She took notice and spoke.

"Well… someone got to clean this place, no one said an officer work was all action… sometimes is just giving back"

Combo chuckled before moving around helping her move stuff back in place like trash cans that they had thrown around.

"You are a weird one, I mean, you know no one is paying you for this right? I mean… why care?"

She kept going on picking the trash and getting the place a bit cleaner. While a mess had been done, it wasn't anything to big. The biggest problem was the graffiti tags they had done in their style.

"Someone has to care Combo. Otherwise, things will never change… think you can get cover the tags they did?"

At this Combo smiled while nodding. He could do better than just covering it up. He could do something way better. He could do art.

"Leave it to me, I will be fixing this soon"

Combo went away, he would need some cans to work around. Hariku found herself smiling noticing how Combo seemed to change totally in his mood when she asked him if he could fix the tags. It was obvious he loved doing graffiti in his own way. She took to skate around the station seeing if there was anything that would need her attention.

She kept thinking. The bunch of teens had been marked as vandals and threats to the public safety. Mostly because they moved around in gangs and would put graffiti out there. But they didn't really hurt anyone. Sure, there were guys like Poison Jam who made damage around, but people like the GGs didn't do anything like that.

The sense of justice, what was right or wrong, and who was a danger to the safety was truly misplaced. People like Onishima and Hayashi were public dangers, but they weren't perceived as such thanks to the protection that came with their badge and position. But they were truly dangerous.

In her eyes, an officer who was such a trigger-happy wasn't a good officer.

But if the permits that she read back then in the mayor office were anything to go by… maybe things would get worse. She would pray for the best.

"Nothing else to do but keep moving forward"

Hariku skated along the way, she decided it would do good to know more of the Shibuya-Cho area, who knew if she would need to get a shortcut or run away, plus she needed more practice with the skates.

She moved with ease around, it was still rather early and she took notice of the many people going around their daily routine. She saw a group of students walking to the station, businessmen going to their work, people driving to other districts. Daily life in itself.

Hariku waved back at a kid that waved at her. She took notice of how some people, mainly adults looked at her with mixes of disdain and curiosity. They were not sure of what she was. Was she a real officer? Or just another skater with a different gear. This made her let out a chuckle, people loved to judge through appearances.

As she made her way suddenly she heard people shouting at someone.

"Hey! Watch out punks!"

Hariku took a look at the direction and got to see a girl in an outfit half red and half green, the most interesting thing she took on was the heart-shaped eye patch with a design in the middle as if it was broken. She was carrying a can of spray paint with her.

"What?"

She saw the girl rushing by between the crowd of people. She seemed to be looking behind Hariku. She took a quick look and saw what the girl was seeing. A tag, one of the GGs tags was in a wall far behind her.

So she was coming to try to get turf it seemed. Honestly, Hariku didn't know much about the gangs of the streets or why they did what they did. She knew one thing clear though, placing something over the graffiti of a gang was pretty much challenging their turf. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big thing to others, but for the gangs, it was their pride.

Maybe it wasn't the same as helping Rapid 99, but she felt the right thing to do was stop the girl from tagging.

She took notice of the girl making her way over. She thought of the many possibilities. But went with the easiest one.

Tripping her.

She quickly stretched her leg making the girl trip at the fact she never saw it coming. Literally, her eyepatch forced her to focus on her goal and not her general sides.

The girl tripped but managed to keep balance, what she did not manage to keep was her can of spray paint that was in the floor for a second before someone kicked the can upwards catching it.

"Sorry lady, I am confiscating this from you"

Mei was a lot of things. An agile skater, a beautiful woman and she was proud of it, and she was also rather angry with everyone since her heartbreak. So it wasn't really hard to get why she was angry at times. And it was even more understandable to get why she would feel rather angry at the officer who tripped her.

"Give me that back… I got nothing against you yet…"

Hariku let out a nervous chuckle, the girl was carrying a lot of venom in her voice. This made her remember Carol on a particular day when they were working. She offered a smile at the girl before speaking.

"Let me guess… recent heartbreak?"

Mei kept her gaze focused on her she kept looking at the can of paint. The smile on the face of the officer making her feel angrier.

"You don't know anything, nor you are really interested, so don't ask"

At this Hariku smile went down a bit. She was interested. Back then all that Carol needed was someone to shout at her pain and all she was bottling inside. So she didn't saw a reason to deny the girl that. She took her helmet and the goggles off so the girl could see her face.

"I think we are starting on the wrong foot… my name is Hariku, but my friends call me Hari… so who are you?"

Mei noticed that the officer was a woman, and she took on how she seemed to be showing care. But she would not let her guard go down. Not now, nor ever.

"Mei, can I get my can back Hariku?"

Hariku took notice of how angry she still seemed. But she couldn't just let her go. She offered her a smile as she motioned her denial.

"Sorry Mei, but I can't let you go around making a mess on a turf that is not yours… so what you say we both go away"

Mei didn't let her go on as she rushed for the can, forcing her to move to her blind side.

"You know Mei, that eyepatch is actually dangerous if you don't need it"

Before Hariku could speak more she had to move back to avoid the stretched hand from her. It seemed to trip her had been a lucky thing as it seemed the eyepatch did not impede her vision at all.

"Just give me that before I actually feel like hurting you"

At this Hariku nodded. She gave a spin and left rushing out of the way as she got her helmet back in place, never losing the smile on her face.

"Only if you catch me!"

Mei was positively angry now. She went ahead rushing behind the girl dressed as an officer.

* * *

" _Heard the news?! Of course not, cause the news is born here in Jet Set Radio! The best radio station out there sending information straight to your brains!"_

Professor K laughed as the music went on and he spoke the most recent news.

" _In the Shibuya station, the Poison Jam went ahead to cause some trouble! But thanks to the GGs Combo and Officer H all went well, little damage to the station, and there is now an incredible tag made by Combo in the area"_

The music kept going as the news kept coming.

" _Whats this?! It seems the leader of the Love Shockers was in GGs turf, but it seems she didn't get much chance to do anything, my, our officer H seems to be quite active today, stay tuned fools! Because we will have more news and music here in Jet Set Radio!"_

* * *

Corn was surprised in the garage hearing the radio station they had all come to depend on for news.

"Well, did you hear that? Seems your friend is quite busy Gum"

Gum nodded while smiling. They had noticed that in the morning Combo and Hariku were out, while Combo had come back later for some cans of paint to fix the mess Poison Jam did, Hariku never came back after him. And now they knew what was going on.

"Well, is good to hear she is well, probably she is still with the Love Shockers"

Corn nodded while in thought and looked at Beat.

"Yo, you don't have work today right?"

Beat was with his headphones seemingly relaxing as he heard Corn, he nodded in response to his question.

"Good, you don't mind keeping an eye with Hari right? I am a bit worried why that gang was coming to our turf"

Beat was about to retort his negative before Corn spoke.

"You got no work today, plus you can't stay here in the garage doing nothing, everyone is doing their best to help us get money to keep going, so if you got no work, help the officer"

Corn statement left no space to try to retort. Beat sighed and got on the way as he heard Gum speak.

"Send my salutes to her!"

Beat nodded and took on the road to Shibuya-Cho station, he couldn't avoid feeling awkward at the idea of spending time with the officer. Mostly because she was an adult. And so far adults had pretty much failed him in anything they did.

Who offered a guarantee that Hariku wouldn't be like the others? Sure, Professor K seemed to trust her enough as to give her a set of skates and a uniform to go around helping. But still, he wouldn't just trust her.

When Beat made his way to the station he was surprised when he heard the voice of the officer.

"Beat! Catch and run!"

Beat was surprised at seeing the can of paint coming to him. He managed to catch it before almost failing to do it. When he noticed this he also saw Hariku rushing by motioning for him to go forward too. He started to skate backwards keeping a faster rhythm than Hariku thought was possible, it pretty much showed Beat practice with the skates.

Beat saw a girl in a red and green and understood. He frowned behind his sunglasses.

"Love Shockers? This isn't their turf and they know it"

Hariku kept speeding up reaching Beat who seemed to have no troubles keeping his pace and focus on the girl behind them.

"Mei seems to be having a tough day"

At this Beat raised an eyebrow.

"Mei?"

Hariku nodded before answering.

"Yeah, that's her name"

Beat ended up laughing. No one in the streets knew the name of the others, he was Beat, Corn was Corn, Gum was Gum. No one had a name in the streets, even Hariku would end up being called Hari or Officer the rest of the time is she stayed on the streets. The streets had a way of taking away your name and giving you a new identity as long as you stayed in it.

It was the mysticism of the streets, you got something as you lose something.

Beat spun around and kept rushing.

"Well, only thing to do now is losing her, so let us rush before she gets angrier"

Hariku sighed.

"Nothing is easy here is it?"

Beat chuckled.

"Nope"

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Ah, is rather fun writing this I must say. See ya soon!**


End file.
